


Killer Penguin

by halfley



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: No Romance, Nygmobblepot, Violence, corpse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 12:58:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12531948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfley/pseuds/halfley
Summary: Oswald Cobblepot is finally pushed too far, his first victim is Edward Nygma.The first victim of a Killer Penguin.A story of revenge and violence, mature content ahead!





	1. The Victim

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: Mature content, violence ahead! Read at your own risk!!

_Penguins eat fish._

The last memory rattling Oswald's mind made something inside of him snap. He glanced at the man who uttered those words months ago. Days ago. Before becoming the Riddler. Oswald walked towards him and tapped him on the shoulder, Edward Nygma turned around, "Oswald." Oswald smiled faintly, "Ed, I need your help with something at home. It's urgent." Edward frowned, what could possibly be so urgent? As his mind wandered numerous places trying to find out what was so urgent, he realized. Oswald probably had someone tied to a chair. Edward followed Oswald home. The moment Oswald closed the door behind him, he hit Edward on the head with his cane. As Edward came to in what seemed to be the basement, he heard a faint rattling. As he looked at his ankles, he saw the iron chains chaining him to the wall. He followed the chains and yanked at them. A chuckle abruptly stopped him and Edward looked at the door, "Oswald. What is the meaning of this?" Oswald leaned against the door and said, "Well you see, my friend, this is what happens when people snap. Especially people like us." Edward tried to sit up as comfortably as possible, "Oswald... if this is about the nickname..." Oswald squeezed his walking cane, "It is not about the nickname Ed!" He yelled. The deep echo made Edward wince. Oswald smiled and simply stated, "However, since you're awake, we can start the games." Edward frowned, what games? Chess? Riddles? Oswald knocked on the door with his finger and the door opened. A man with quite the muscular figure walked in with a table in his hands. The table was a bit bigger than a coffee table and looked old. The carvings were at least from 20 years ago and as Edward noticed what was on the table, fear struck his heart. His palms started to sweat and his heartbeat quickened. Oswald chuckled, "Is that fear I sense, Ed?" Edward moved closer to the wall and Oswald laughed. The laugh was cold and menacing. The Oswald Edward knew was gone.

Oswald grabbed a heavy hammer and walked over to Edward, who looked at him in pure terror. Oswald raised the hammer over his head and swung it down. Edward's screams filled the room as the hammer landed on his leg over and over again. Oswald laughed as he watched the leg break, shatter and turn into a nothing but a pile of bone, flesh and blood. He dropped the hammer and left Edward alone in his cell again. Edward cried and whimpered in pain as his world turned to black. His body no longer being able of keeping him awake. When Edward woke up again, he saw a plate of food and his stomach rumbled. He dragged himself to the plate s far as he could and pulled it closer so he could eat. He had to lay on his stomach while eating due to the broken leg. He devoured the food in no time and dragged himself back to the wall where he fell asleep again. Only to be woken up again by the sound of metal, fear struck him like a lightning bolt and he sat up, wincing in pain as he realized he had tried to use both legs. He looked at Oswald who held a screw attached to a rope and dropped it again, making the familiar sound Edward had heard in his nightmares. He looked at Oswald in fear and the first only chuckled as the same man from before picked Edward up and put him on the chair. He put the broken leg on a footstool with a pillow, making Edward whimper. Oswald pulled Edward's head back and as Edward saw the towel inching closer to his face, he begged Oswald not to do whatever he planned on doing. Oswald smiled, "Penguins eat fish, Ed and you're by far the most beautiful fish I have ever seen." Edward struggled as the towel got pulled over his face and water came pouring down from an unknown source. Edward struggled as ropes bound him to the chair, water still pouring down on the towel. Gasping for air, not being able to catch his breath, Edward felt his lungs tighten as he tried to break free. Oswald's laughter echoing in the room. Finally, the water stopped and the towel got lifted, Oswald pouted and looked at him, "Are you dead yet?" He asked and laughed again. Edward coughed as he felt his head being pulled backwards again. He screamed as the towel got pulled over his face once more, followed by the water. The ice cold water that never seemed to stop, the tightened lungs that almost seemed to burst and the burning pain in his nose. Oswald grinned maniacally as he saw and heard the agony Edward was in. If Edward thought this was horrible, he had no idea what Oswald had in store for him.

*******

Days must have passed as Edward tried to keep as quiet as possible. Each time he thought it would stop, Oswald tortured him again. The water came pouring onto his face again and he felt his lungs tighten and burn. Each time he had only seconds to breathe freely. But this time, this time there were no chairs and towels. A simple construction of wood and restraints. As Edward lay there, waiting... He could hear the peeping wheels, inching closer. The sound grew louder and louder and his heartbeat quickened. His breathing grew shallow as he struggled to break free. Oswald walked in with a cart of strange looking devices and said, "Today, today we're doing something different. Since I have guests, I need you to be quiet." He gagged Edward by applying a belt between his teeth and keeping it there by tightening it around his head. He sat down on a stool close to Edward, wearing a long apron. It reminded Edward of what a butcher would wear. Oswald grabbed a long metal device with dark dried blood on it. Edward watched in horror as Oswald made a small cut on one of his fingers and pulled the skin back, terrifyingly slow. Edward's screams were muffled by the belt between his teeth and Oswald managed to do the same for all five fingers while Edward jerked at the restraints. Eventually, he laid their, numb. Oswald left after that and left Edward in the cold basement. It was then Edward realized that the only light had come from a lamp and that the whole basement was windowless. Edward closed his eyes and drifted off in a nightmare induced sleep and nothing but fever dreams.


	2. The End

Edward woke to another fever dream. He looked at his surroundings and realized he had been taken off the table and dropped to the ground. He was chained to the wall again and as his eyes landed on the plate of food, his stomach dropped. A single piece of toast rested on the plate, nothing more. Next to the plate was a glass of water. Edward swallowed hard at the glass of water and decided to drink it anyway. He nibbled on the toast, trying to make it last longer than it would originally on a Sunday morning. He felt tears stream down his face as he got faced with the fact he might never get out alive. 

 

He looked at his hand and watched as a tear dropped onto the wounds. He winced faintly and heard a faint sound. He looked up and watched as the door slowly opened, revealing a figure dressed in dark clothing. A hoodie covering their face, they slowly pushed the door open and walked away. Edward stared into the dark hallway and looked at his chained up ankles. He looked back at the hallway and watched as the figure walked up to him, Edward crawled backwards and a black gloved hand went to the mouth of the figure, a single finger touching the person's lips and a soft 'shush' filling the room. Edward went quiet and stopped moving, he watched as the person freed his ankles from the chains and walked out. Edward slowly got up, leaning on his good leg. He rest his weight on the other, very slowly and as he tried to walk, he realized it was the exact same... as Oswald. He was just like him. Tears streamed down Edward's face as he felt a lump in his throat. 

He walked out of the room and grabbed a cane from Oswald's. He walked out of the mansion, not once looking over his shoulder. Feeling the cold crisp air, felt nice. He walked towards the woods as he noticed a dark figure out of the corner of his eye. Edward looked  at the person and the person turned around, driving away in a car. Edward whispered a thank you and continued walking. He kept walking towards the woods and as he walked through them, he knew exactly where to go. He took turns and wandered deeper and deeper into the woods, the air filling his lungs. Blood pumped through his veins as he reached the place he was supposed to reach. The place he wanted to reach. He fell to his knees as he started to dig with his bare hands. Deeper and deeper, the dirt getting deeper and deeper under his nails. His hands started bleeding as he furiously dug deeper. He finally felt his fingers touch a hard surface. He pulled the suitcase up and opened it, "H.... hel... hello miss Kringle." His voice whispered as he looked into the eyes of the woman he loved. After all this time. He crawled closer towards the suitcase and laid down, holding Kristen's head in his arms. He closed his eyes and pulled his knees up. 

 

As he finally sighed in relief, he breathed in and out for a few more timed before he finally took his last breath. As if the sky had watched it all, snow fell from the sky an softly touched Edward Nygma's cheek. Cold, sweet kisses touched his cheek and white snow flakes touched his hair. The man who loved riddles so dearly, died holding onto the only person he ever loved. The only person that deserved to be loved the way he had loved her. Kristen and Edward, finally together in a place where they were happy. Peacefully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this was short and it could of been kept in one chapter (oneshot) but I wanted to split it up a little.


End file.
